User talk:SergeantChurch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SergeantChurch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) sergeantchurch its me ltmaroon I have noticed that in red vs blue here we go again in the comments people are starting to post things they have learned heres a link im just about to to get a profile but until then post in comments. Nightfire Your idea sounds pretty good man, but I think you should post it on the Halo Wiki; you'll get better feedback there. If you feel strongly and enthusiastically about the idea then I say go for it! I don't think I can help you out though, sorry. My life is pretty hectic right now. Plus, you say you've written and directed plays/productions before; I'm not on that level yet lol. I'm still doing machinima series on YouTube. So yeah, in terms of feedback, the Halo Wiki may give you better results. Best of luck man. Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Naw I don't study there (I plan to though) and I don't work at Rooster Teeth (love to though, hopefully). Sure, you can add me as a friend if you'd like. The excerpt is great dude, I don't want to read the whole thing though, but tthanks anyway. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure. I plan on attending it during graduate school. I think it'd be great if you put it on Amazon, so others can read & critique it. I've written mostly scripts for my videos, but I wouldn't consider myself a writer. I did, however, write a review for RvB: Season 11 which you can find on the wiki. No thanks, I am busy, mostly with school and other projects. Maybe in the future though. Thanks, I hope you're enjoying it so far. You're welcome. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, it's good (& healthy) to blow off some steam once in a while if we need to; we're humans. You're welcome & maybe you can send me scripts some other time, like I said before I'm pretty busy right now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:27, January 30, 2014 (UTC) hey sergeantchurch its me ltmaroon how you doing listen I am working on a on a new animated web series called soldier vs. soldier inspired by rvb and based on call of duty 4 I have written part of the script but I was wondering if you wanted to help out just leave your answer on rvb speculations for season 12 but any way heres the storyline. loosly based on the call of duty universe 8 soldiers are stationed in the most worthless place in the world a small abandoned town in the middle of nowhere these soldiers must learn to live together and fight. episode one script sarge-gunner I need you to do me a favor gunner-whats that sir? sarge- I need you to go up on the roof and point the machine gun at the enemy gunner-who ghost squad? I thought we where done fighting. sarge-we are but not for long I here them running training ops every night. gunner- sir I think there just having a party. sarge- nonsense get dexter and get in the jeep where going over there gunner-sigh fine. meanwhile at ghost base Leo-Kelly have you seen my shotgun? Kelly-no maybe it grew legs and walked away. Leo- your being sarcastic aren't you? Kelly- maybe but the question is wait do here that? leo- here what? Kelly- that it sounds like a ca- boom car goes through the wall arge- Dexter look what you did to our jeep dexter- ahh heck with it it's a rental. Gibbs- Whats going on are we having a party? to be continued. so what did ya think let me know on the rvb season 12 speculations okay bye. Yep. I think you're the first to figure that out actually. It's one of my favorite games. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) sergeantchurch its ltmaroon so you wanted to talk about helping me with my 3d animated series soldier vs. soldier? well I've been thinking about this for a while and I decided since we live so far away maybe you could do some script writing while you just let me and my friends handle the animation and voice recording if you help out you might get your name put in the credits scenes and be the first one to here the release date what do ya say man you in? p.s. do you want to here the full script for episode one? the one you read was just a sample. ok sergeantchurch its ltmaroon I will use my email but right now im using this first of all I have a new guy joining us and I was wondering if its ok with you if he joins? so if you want to see mine yours work on soldier vs. soldier go to youtube and look up omega gaming when it is released.so here episode one. it starts out with a little theme music and a blank screen then it shows Sarge and and gunner. sarge- gunner go find Dexter and me at the jeep were going to ghost base. gunner- umm.. why are we going over there? sarge- to attack them duhhh. gunner- attack?! I thought we were done fighting! sarge- I thought so to but I hear them running training ops every single night! gunner- sir I think their just having a party. sarge- how would you know that? gunner- uhhhhh I totally don't sneak out every night and join them flash back of gunner at there party's. sarge- right,just just go find dexter and meet me at the jeep. gunner- fine dexter where are you?! 10 minutes later finds dexter on the roof singing Dexter- oohh what a beautiful world what the. turns around and finds gunner. gunner- haahh!! got that on record!! Dexter- what are you doing up here?!! gunner sarge- wants us at the jeep were attacking ghost base. Dexter-ok why? gunner- idont no let just go before he gets mad. meanwhile at ghost base. leo-kelly have you seen my shotgun? you know the one with scope on it. Kelly- no. I haven't and you have a scope on a shotgun? leo- yeah what do you think happened to it? Kelly-I don't know maybe it grew legs and walked away. leo- your being sarcastic aren't you? Kelly- maybe but wait do you here that? leo- here what? that it sounds like a booom car goes through the wall. leo- what are you guys doing?!! sarge- dexter look what you did to our jeep!! Dexter- ahh heck with it its a rental! gibbs walks in. gibbs what going on in here are we having a party again?! to be continued. so what do you think and please post a script for the next episode to pick up where this one left of ok and remember there are no bad ideas oh and what do want to do with the new guy? sergeantchurch its me ltmaroon I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you? sergeant church- its me ltmaroon. you take as long as you need on the script until you are done I will work with my friends on animation and voice acting remember there are no bad ideas. you are very welcome I need a guy like you its obvious you have a gift and I thought it would be awesome to have you helping me. together me and you can make a awesome series on youtube. I can't wait until you get done with episode 2.!;) I was hoping we could run it for a season or two just to see how it goes and if goes good we will run it more what do you say.? I will be back later to check your post. thank you so much for wanting to be a part of this!!;) I cant wait for episode two! oh and one more thing could you tell me your name if you don't mind so I could put it in the end credits thanks. sergeant church its me ltmaroon I will give you my email but I want to tell you that its not all comedy there will be a part where they find a agent whose trying force them to do whatever he wants and stuff like that. and it doesn't have to be big and fancy. i can't wait to see episode two! also how long do you think we should run the series? your not a comedic writer but we can still do this I believe with you talent and mine we will get this done. once again how long do you think we should run it? sergeant church- its me ltmaroon. I will tell you my email I promise but I need to talk to you first. how many episodes do you think we should do each season? I did the math if we do nine seasons with 20 each that would give us a total of 259 episodes. oh and how far are you on episode 2 do you think you can give me a sample of the script? thank you vant wait for the next episode!;) Reply First off, I did not create this wiki, an old user named WhellerNG did. Thank you for understanding and this doesn't only go towards you. It goes to your friend LtMaroon54. I'm not saying that you guys can't keep speaking to each other on here, just do it privately. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:42, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Season 12 Speculation Please stop posting your private messages to ltmaroon on the Season 12 speculations page. They have nothing to do with the topic of the thread itself. Message him on his talk page. If you post something on the thread unrelated to RvB Season 12, you will be banned. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:05, February 15, 2014 (UTC) sergeant church- its me ltmaroon. I would choose the second one. oh and how far are you on episode two cant wait and can you give me a sample. and how many episodes should we at least run. cant wait till next Saturday! Itmaroon- I would really like to have your email, due to a complaint that, unless I stop posting on the speculation, I will be banned from RVB wiki. I really would like to have your e-mail please. I need to contact you immediatedly. I'm trying to do my best, but If I get booted, then this is account is terminated and I can no longer contact you. Please, if you could tell me your account, I will surely help you. Sergeant Church sergeant church- its me ltmaroon. im sorry about almost getting you banned from the wiki forget about 007nightfire he seems like a jerk. I will give my email but not right know I have to go some where but I will be back later with my email I promise and then we can continue with the project. once again so sorry for almost getting you banned. sergeant church- its me ltmaroon. tell 007nightfire I said im sorry to. I am very sorry for almost gettibg you kicked of the wiki.;( I hope you forgive me. are we still working together on the project? sergeant church its me ltmaroon I haven't hered from you in a day or two please reply to me. sergeant church its me ltmaroon my email is mayboy0504@gmail.com look forward to working again.;) hey sergeant church its me ltmaroon. I know have a account so we can talk on email or my talk page.;) when should we get started? cant wait to see episode 2.;) I can just tell that your going to put something awesome in it;) reply on my talk page ltmaroon 54 out. cant wait! sergeantchurch its me ltmaroon54. heres a picture of soldier vs. soldier Itmaroon- I posted a message on Sunday, but it must not have gone through. Anway, I started and finsihed the script for episode 2 on Satuday night. I'll use your e-mail from now on if you don't mind. I'll answer all of your questions and will send you the episode script as an attachment. I will and am still working with you. Thank you for invting me again. Also, is tge "m" in mayboy capitalized? SergeantChurch sergeant church can't wait. and no the m is not capitalized PROBATION?!!!!!! WHY PROBATION?!!!! DO YOU NOT TRUST YOUR FRIEND?!!!!!Ltmaroon57 (talk) 21:38, May 26, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't want a truce. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC)